El mundo que solo Dios protege
by Dante.Mirage.of.deceit
Summary: Despues del despertar de las diosas y que se detuvieran los planes de Vintage, Keima Katsuragi emprende una nueva aventura, una que quiza sea la mas dificil para él hasta entonces: convivir con un harem de chica que lo aman y no morir en el intento. Ruta alterna al corazón de Jupiter.


Capitulo uno: Las revelaciones de Maijima.

Elsie estaba comenzando a preocuparse, hacia ya varios días que su hermano se había encerrado dentro de su habitación y ni ella ni su madre lo habían visto salir en todo ese tiempo. De vez en cuando algún ruido en esa habitación sellada era la única prueba de que Keima Katsuragi no había muerto dentro de las paredes de su cuarto, sin embargo, ningún sonido se había escuchado en toda la mañana, por lo que la pelinegra se temía algo serio le hubiera pasado realmente.

"Nii-sama, por favor sal. No has asistido a clases desde hace tres días…"

Llamo la chica con incertidumbre en su voz pero no obtuvo respuesta después de unos segundos por lo que se decidió echar un vistazo dentro para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien con su hermano. Modificando su hagoromo, la chica abrió fácilmente la cerradura y empujo la puerta poco a poco, no sin cierto temor a lo que pudiera descubrir adentro.

"¿Nii…sama?"

Pregunto suavemente al observar al chico sentado en la cama, sus brazos recargados en sus rodillas mientras miraba al suelo con ojos pensativos, al parecer sin notar que la demonio había entrado siquiera. La preocupación de Elsie aumento en ese momento, el rostro de Keima tenía un tinte de melancolía que parecía ensombrecer su rostro…

"¡No puedo decidirme!"

Grito de pronto el chico, causando que Elsie diera un salto en su lugar.

"Entre un juego con excelente música y uno con una perfecta historia ¿cuál puedo decir que es mejor?"

Keima empezó a murmurar, su rostro viajando de su mano derecha a su izquierda, una caja de juegos sostenida cada mano.

"Es verdad que últimamente el aspecto musical se ha vuelto un recurso muy valioso, pero la historia también…"

No pudo terminar su oración cuando su madre entro dando grandes zancadas a la habitación. Tomando a Keima por el cuello de su camisa, lo arrojo fuera del oscuro cuarto con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo rodar por el suelo hasta chocar con la pared.

"¡Sal de una maldita vez!"

Le grito a todo pulmón mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, ella también estaba preocupada por la actitud de su hijo, pero pensar que él solo se la había pasado encerrado jugando todo ese tiempo le hizo olvidar de inmediato su preocupación. Mari Katsuragi suspiro resignada mientras dejaba caer sus hombros, estaba segura que un día de estos cuando menos se lo esperase descubriría que ya tiene canas debido a las excentricidades de su hijo.

* * *

Keima acomodo sus cosas para dirigirse a la escuela, había pasado ya casi una semana desde el despertar de las diosas y la derrota de Vintage, así que suponía que las cosas ya se habrían calmado lo suficiente como para que las huéspedes de las diosas no lo mataran por enamorar a seis chicas al mismo tiempo (Siete, si agregaban a Chihiro a la cuenta). Sabía que las cosas cambiarían bastante a partir de ahora, a diferencia de sus capturas normales, las huéspedes de las diosas no perderían los recuerdos de los sucesos ocurridos entre ellos así que sin duda le harían muchas preguntas que él francamente no deseaba responder. En su mente había trazado diferentes escenarios posibles y sabia que, aun en el mejor de los casos, el no saldría bien parado de la situación. Incluso uno de los escenarios lo incluía a él corriendo por su vida rumbo al aeropuerto más cercano para acompañar a su padre en sus viajes durante alguna temporada. Era el escenario menos probable, pero no imposible a fin de cuentas.

Decidido a enfrentar lo inevitable, el chico tomo sus cosas y salió de su casa mientras dejaba atrás las voces de Haqua y Elsie quienes charlaban en la barra del café. Estaba seguro que no podría jugar tranquilamente sus juegos por una buena temporada así que trataría de aprovechar su tiempo lo más posible.

Tener a Elsie distrayéndolo con sus tonterías no era una opción.

Sin embargo, no había avanzado mas allá de la esquina de su casa cuando noto la silueta de una chica medio escondida detrás de un poste de concreto, sus manos sosteniendo distraídamente una bola de arroz.

"Tenri."

Llamo el chico a manera de reconocer su presencia. Por cursi que sonara, el poder de las diosas surgía del amor de sus huéspedes así que Keima no pensaba dejar que ese poder decayera solo por que el ignoraba a las chicas. Para su sorpresa Tenri dio un pequeño salto en su sitio, al parecer no habiendo notado el momento en que se detuvo a su lado, para después recuperar su postura mientras miraba al castaño un poco nerviosa.

"¿Ke-Keima-kun?"

Pregunto la chica, como confirmando que la persona que frente a ella era en verdad su vecino de al lado, el chico solo permaneció en silencio unos segundos, dándole tiempo de calmarse.

"Umm… Buenos días…"

Hablo al fin la chica, al parecer decidiendo que empezar con un saludo formal seria lo apropiado, Keima solo asintió para después reanudar su marcha.

"Esto… ¿Keima-kun ira a la escuela hoy?"

Trato de preguntar pero su estomago soltó un leve gruñido en ese instante, provocando que la chica bajara la cabeza apenada.

"¿Por qué no terminas tu bola de arroz primero?"

Aún mas apenada, Tenri se apresuro a terminarse su bocadillo mientras seguía a Keima en silencio. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y después inhalo a manera de darse valor nuevamente, había algo que quería decirle al chico desde hacía unos días así que se había quedado esperándolo afuera de su casa con la esperanza de poder hablarle, justo como ahora.

"Estoy feliz… de que Keima-kun haya decidido salir…"

Comenzó mientras observaba la espalda del chico, Keima nunca había despegado la vista de su consola más que para hablarle al inicio.

"Um… uh… yo no creo que… todas estén enojadas con Keima-kun…"

Eso era cierto, o al menos era cierto para ella, Keima solo había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para salvar a todos, ni siquiera Diana estaba molesta con él.

"Keima-kun solo estaba tratando de proteger-"

"¡Estoy bien!"

Soltó de pronto el chico, causando que Tenri diera otro salto de sorpresa. El castaño pareció darse cuenta de su repentino estallido por lo que giro la vista y prosiguió en el mismo tono desinteresado que usaba al hablar de casi todo.

"Todas las diosas están libres, con eso, el buscar espíritus prófugos ya no es mi responsabilidad."

El chico bajo la mirada hacia la pantalla de su consola, sus lentes reflejando tenuemente la luz que esta emitía.

"Ahora puedo volver al mundo de los juegos."

Tenri solo lo miro en silencio, sin saber que decir. A pesar de que esa frase debería haber surgido con más alegría desde los labios del chico, su tono fue más bien aprensivo, como s hubiera algo que le preocupara. Continuaron en silencio por unos minutos más, Tenri usando mucho de su valor para caminar junto a él todo ese tiempo.

"Supongo que Diana fue la de la idea ¿verdad?"

Pregunto de pronto el castaño por lo que Tenri lo miro confundida.

"La de transferirte a la escuela Maijima."

Aclaro mientras soltaba un leve suspiro, aparentemente sin estar sorprendido del hecho que Tenri en ese momento llevaba puesto el uniforme de la misma escuela a la que él asistía. Y así era, Keima tenía la certeza de que Diana haría esto tarde o temprano, lo único que le sorprendía era el tiempo que le tomo decidirse a hacerlo. Tenri bajo la mirada, pareciendo totalmente apenada por este hecho, pero aún así se armo de valor para contestar.

"Yo… yo no sabía nada… Diana tomo mi lugar y no me dejo saber que ocurría hasta que ya estaba hecho…"

Explico y Keima soltó otro suspiro.

"Diana debería ser menos impulsiva, cambiarte de escuela de pronto solo preocupara a tus amigos."

Comento quedamente y por la esquina del ojo noto como los hombros de Tenri decaían un poco.

"Yo… no tengo muchos amigos en la escuela…"

Susurro la chica y Keima estaba seguro de que Tenri dijo 'no tengo muchos' en lugar de decir que en realidad no tenía ninguno. Por lo poco que sabía, después de la captura de Haibara Nanaka, su compañera de clase, ambas chicas no habían hablado casi nada desde entonces. Keima dejo esos pensamientos de lado, estaba seguro que Elsie se mostraría más que encantada al saber que Tenri se había cambiado a su misma escuela, incluso aunque no estuvieran en la misma clase, la demonio hiperactiva se las arreglaría para charlar con ella.

"¿En qué clase estas?"

Pregunto y Tenri se encogió aun mas, su rostro adquiriendo tono un rosa pálido. Keima no necesito más palabras para saber que estarían en la misma clase por un buen tiempo. No pudo evitar entrecerrar sus ojos ligeramente, esto no era algo inesperado pero sin duda complicaría las cosas bastante. En su clase ya estaban Takahara Ayumi y Nakagawa Kanon, ambas huéspedes de diosas con todos sus recuerdos intactos, sumándole a eso el hecho de que Kosaka Chihiro también mantenía la memoria del tiempo en el que estuvo despertando a las diosas, era muy posible que las cosas se tornaran feo. Mentalmente comenzó a repasar cuánto dinero tenía aún en sus reservas, con un poco de suerte tendría suficiente para comprar un boleto de avión hasta Sudamérica sin necesitar de la ayuda de su madre.

"¿Keima-kun está molesto?"

La tenue voz de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos, por lo que le dirigió una mirada. Tenri tenía la cabeza gacha mientras caminaba con las manos sosteniendo su maletín frente a ella, justo como una niña que sabe que está a punto de ser regañada. Keima negó con la cabeza, era increíble la facilidad con la que Tenri podía culparse por cosas que no estaban en su control.

"No realmente, esto es algo que ya esperaba que sucediera."

Explico mientras volvía su atención al juego, Tenri levanto su mirada pareciendo sorprendida.

"Sucede a menudo en los juegos."

Increíblemente, o quizá no tanto, la chica pareció entender esa explicación, por lo que una sonrisa de alivio y alegría se formo en su rostro.

"Ya veo."

Dijo simplemente para después mirar al frente. La escuela de Maijima era mucho más grande que su anterior escuela así que se sentía un poco intimidada por la cantidad de gente que se conglomeraba en la entrada, sin embargo, todos parecían evitarlos alrededor de unos metros, cosa que le causo curiosidad a la chica, aún así, pronto se dio cuenta de que el motivo por el que los evitaban parecía ser el castaño a su lado. No pudo evitar que su ceño se frunciera un poco, era igual que en aquellos días en la escuela primaria, cuando sus compañeros evitaban al chico todo el tiempo. Negó con la cabeza, alejando los sentimientos negativos que esos pensamientos le causaban. No tenía caso enojarse por algo como eso si a Keima no parecía importarle tampoco. Ella sabía que el castaño era mucho más fuerte que eso así que ella debería seguir su ejemplo y no dejar que le afectara.

"Además, ahora estarás cerca para hacerle compañía. Así ninguno de los dos estará solo."

"¡Diana!"

Tenri perdió el equilibrio, tropezando unos pasos y sosteniéndose torpemente de un árbol cercano para evitar caerse. La voz de la diosa había surgido de pronto después de casi un día de estar en silencio. Tenri había estado molesta porque Diana le había cambiado de escuela sin consultarle, aunque sinceramente su molestia era más vergüenza que enojo. Aún así, la diosa le había dado espacio para que se tranquilizara, permaneciendo callada hasta entonces.

"Te dije que Katsuragi no se opondría a que estuvieran en la misma clase. Estoy segura que detrás de esa cara de antipático esta sonriendo de alegría."

Cometo con tono juguetón, logrando que el sonrojo de Tenri subiera otro nivel.

"¡Diana, basta ya!"

'Grito' la chica, agradeciéndole a los cielos que esas conversaciones fueran por medio de pensamientos. Se moriría de vergüenza si Diana la molestara de esa manera y los demás pudieran escucharla.

"¡Oe, Tenri! No te quedes atrás."

La voz de Keima la saco de su discusión mental, por lo que se giro a verlo. Keima estaba en la entrada del edificio principal, una mano apuñada sobre su cadera mientras en la otra sostenía su PFP de manera impaciente frente a él.

"¡Ah, hai!"

Se apresuro a contestar mientras corría hacia donde él estaba, ignorando el '¿Ves? Te lo dije.' de Diana junto al sonrojo que ese comentario le causo.

Keima por su parte reanudo su marcha, sintiéndose ligeramente irritado. ¿Qué le pasaba a esas dos? Quizá sus conversaciones no pudieran ser escuchadas por los demás, pero la manera en que Tenri movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como siguiendo la plática entre dos personas estaba comenzando a llamar la atención de los demás. Por otro lado, si la dejaba allí y se perdía, sin duda Tenri entraría en pánico. Lo peor sería que Diana decidiera salir y empeorara aún más las cosas.

El chico contuvo un suspiro de cansancio, el día apenas comenzaba y ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber salido de su habitación.

Ah, es verdad, el no había salido, lo habían forzado a salir, recordó mientras gruñía para sus adentros…

* * *

La segunda complicación del día se presento de forma casi inmediata. Tenri se había despedido ya que tenía que presentarse en la dirección antes de poder dirigirse al salón de clases así que el chico comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo a su aula. No había llegado ni a la mitad de las mismas cuando una persona se coloco frente a él. Sin levantar la vista de su PFP el castaño trato de esquivar a quien fuera que estaba al frente, sin embargo esta persona se movió hacía el mismo lugar que él trataba de avanzar. Probó suerte esta vez hacia el lado contrario pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Ligeramente irritado, levanto su mirada para encarar finalmente a quien estaba jugando con él.

"Buenos días, Keima-kun."

El rostro sonriente de Goidou Yui lo saludo, la nariz de la chica casi rozando la suya propia mientras sentía como el cálido aliento de la chica alcanzaba a rozar sus labios.

"¡Ugh!"

El castaño dio un salto hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas y rodando los pocos escalones que había conseguido subir para después retroceder en el suelo apresuradamente hasta que su espalda toco la pared. Por todas las protagonistas de sus juegos ¿¡Que rayos le pasaba a esa chica!?

"Joo, esa fue una reacción un poco exagerada, ¿no crees?"

Yui bajo las escaleras mientras su rostro hacia un puchero, por lo que Keima no pudo evitar levantarse inmediatamente y señalarla con su dedo.

"¡Invadiste mi espacio personal! ¡Yo creo que fue una reacción más que apropiada!"

Acuso mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura, esa chica siempre conseguía sacarlo de su zona de confort y eso le preocupaba bastante. No era la primera vez que Yui conseguía ponerlo incomodo y ciertamente empezaba a notar que cada vez le costaba más trabajo mantener la calma cuando algo así sucedía.

"¿En serio? Lo lamento, es solo que parecías tan concentrado en tu juego que no pude evitar la curiosidad de acercarme a verlo."

Explico mientras se agachaba a levantar la PFP de Keima, la cual se le había caído al rodar por las escaleras. Le hecho una mirada rápidamente, ella no sabía mucho de tecnología, pero supuso que si no tenia grietas o emitía sonidos raros entonces significaba que no se había roto.

"Aquí."

Le dijo con una sonrisa, extendiendo la PFP a su legitimo dueño. Keima la tomo sin mucho decoro y volvió a dirigir su mirada a la consola.

"No habías venido en varios días, empezaba a preguntarme si debería ir a visitarte a mitad de la noche para asegurarme que estabas bien, Hime-sama."

Comento mientras caminaba a su lado y Keima bufo molesto, al parecer la chica estaba recordándole la manera en que fue capturado por ella durante su incidente con el weiss.

"Tenía unos asuntos pendientes, eso es todo."

Respondió de manera cortante pero Yui no pareció molesta por ello, su sonrisa aumentando en su lugar.

"Ya veo, pero ahora que estas desocupado quizá podamos tener otra cita. Estaba pensando que no pudimos terminar tranquilamente la de la última vez."

Keima se detuvo en ese instante, su corazón palpitando aceleradamente mientras sus ojos recorrían el pasillo por el que transitaban, después los salones cercanos y finalmente tras de él. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al confirmar que nadie había escuchado ese comentario soltado tan a la ligera por la chica a su lado, si alguien escuchaba a Yui Goidou declarar felizmente que tuvo una cita con él, sus días de paz se terminarían por completo.

"Oye, ¿no crees que deberías tener más cuidado con tus palabras?"

Pregunto lo mas tranquilamente que pudo, no quería que nadie se enterara de su relación (cualquiera que fuera en ese punto) con la chica, pero tampoco quería decir algo que pudiera enojarla, eso sería altamente contraproducente.

Enojar a la diosa de la guerra era algo que solo un estúpido haría.

Yui lo miro confundida unos segundos, tratando de entender que era lo que había dicho mal.

"¿Por qué?"

Pregunto finalmente, al parecer incapaz de encontrar la razón tras la amonestación del chico. Keima solo negó con la cabeza, Yui era un caso perdido y desgraciadamente ese no era el mejor lugar ni momento para explicarle lo delicado de la situación en la que se encontraban.

"¿Puedes ir al salón del club de música ligera durante el almuerzo? Hay algo que necesito hablar contigo."

Dijo en su lugar el castaño y la sonrisa de Yui volvió a su rostro.

"¡Ah! Hice un almuerzo especial hoy con la esperanza de que lo probaras, estoy segura que te encantara."

Yui parecía creer que el chico la estaba invitando a almorzar juntos por lo que Keima se apresuro a tratar de corregirla, sin embargo, la campana de la primera clase sonó por lo que sus palabras quedaron atrapadas en su boca.

"¡Te veré en el almuerzo, Keima-kun!"

Se despidió la chica mientras se alejaba hacia su clase y Keima solo suspiro por enésima vez en el día para después ir a su propio salón, con un poco de suerte sería capaz de preparar un poco el terreno para cuando Tenri se presentara ante la clase.

Fin del capítulo 01.

Ending: Insert song – Happy ending (Kami nomi zo shiru sekai Ost).


End file.
